


What it takes to be an F1 driver

by Just_Juliette



Series: What it takes to be an F1 driver. [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, actc
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Lewis and seb being the only confirmed couple, M/M, Spin the Bottle, just fooling around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: After the last race in Abu Dhabi, some drivers decide to celebrate playing spin the bottle. It was supposed to be just a game. But maybe ends up messing with almost everyone's head.
Relationships: Carlos Sainz Jr & Original Male Character(s), Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris & Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: What it takes to be an F1 driver. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846861
Kudos: 10





	What it takes to be an F1 driver

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy  
> so... this is the first work that belongs to a Saga I've been working in for a while... But since I'm argentinian I had to translate it properly because I wrote it originally in Spanish... Oh and also I added to this semi AU two argentinian drivers that I stan for named Agustin and Facundo.  
> Enjoy

Lando, Pierre and Facundo went up to the VIP room where only the drivers and their companions had access. They wanted some more nice Champagne to celebrate the last race of the year. When they arrived they only found an empty bottle, with Charles loosely looking at it , making it turn on the floor with his finger.

—Hey buddy, what are you doing? -Facundo asked him. His black eyes looking around the room without finding the precious drink.

—Finishing the celebration.

—Without us, how selfish of you.

—Yep, you must pay for it.- Added Pierre.

The three of them began to tickle the young pilot until the door opened, letting Sebastian, Lewis, Augustin and Carlos in.

—The boys seem to be having fun without us.-Said Lewis.

—We were only taking revenge for the Champagne that Charles did't share.

—Bad for you, Chubby. -said Seb affectionately.—but... Tickling? Seriously?

—We ought to force them into the pledge ritual, Lewis said maliciously. To which Seb and Agus raised their eyebrows.

—It's true, all of them are either gay and bisexual, they'd have no problem.

—What's the ritual? asked Lando, who didn't understand much. He looked at Carlos, his best friend in F1. He just shrugged his shoulders.

—To gain experience. Blowing an experienced driver.

The three of them exploded with laughter, but when they saw Agus and Pierre looking aside and drumming their fingers nervously, they got worried. Did they...?

—Chili, you know I love you, but not enough to suck your dick.-Said Facundo to the Spaniard. Agustín raised his eyebrow in surprise.

—Stop there, who decided that you would have Carlos? He's my friend. If I have to be with one of you, it will be with him.- claimed Lando.

—And what about you, Charles?- asked Lewis.

—Well, I'd certainly choose Seb... but considering that your glance scares me and that he has already chosen you, I would lean towards the Argentinian with the beautiful eyes you have next to you.

That made Agustin laugh nervously.

—Oh.. I ship Vetteclerc so this is awkward.

—Guys, relax. He didn't mean it.- Lewis said it with a laugh.

—But we could do something different...- claimed Sebastian, taking the bottle off the floor.- Spin the bottle!

—Em... I'm not sure. - said Facu. His countryman elbowed him.

—Come on, don't be a chicken. Consider it your hazing. It's nothing compared to what they used to do.

They all looked at each other, nodding one at a time. Carlos smiled in agreement.

—Vamos, then!

They rounded up, and since Seb had the idea, he spun the bottle over first, with such good fortune that he got his beloved brunette.

—Come here, sunshine!- said Lewis before he bowed and kissed him. The rest laughed and applauded to embarrass them even a little bit. Everyone knew about their relationship, and although it was uncomfortable and strange at first, they understood that their rivals were happy together.

—Cheer up, you're next, rookie.

Then Facundo spun it around until his fate fell -acording to his opinion- on the most attractive man in the room.

—Sorry, Lando.- said the Argentinian before approaching Carlos, who surprisingly grabbed him by the waist and kissed him deeply.

Agustin was annoyed with them, feeling that destiny was playing a joke on him, and he even got mad at Carlos. Was it necessary for him to give the other a French kiss? He could have just pecked his lips. Besides, the Spaniard wasn't attracted to his partner... Or did he? That damn game made those feelings he'd been trying to hide for years give him the worst time of his life.

—Titan, it's your turn. -He was taken out of his thoughts again by the German pilot.

Once he picked up the bottle and turned it over, he was convinced that fate undoubtedly hated him.

—Yes!- said Charles.

Augustin rolled his eyes before taking Charles by the neck and pursing his lips together superficially. It didn't last five seconds and that disappointed the youngest man.

—Ehem.. killjoys..-Lewis said with a mischievous smile that the Argentine guy decided to let it pass in order not to break the festive mood.

Kisses here and there took place that night, but when Lewis and Seb announced they were tired and went to sleep, everyone else left. The couple headed for their shared suite amidst more kisses and laughter. Almost feeling young again.

—That was funny.- said the british one, taking off his shoes.

—You didn't think it was funny when I kissed Chubby.

—I guess we got even after I got Pierre. Even though the little Frenchman looked uncomfortable...

—I noticed it, too, just like Lando. -Did you see how he killed Facundo with his eyes?

—Did we take it too far? 

—I don't think so, handsome... Are you coming?

Lewis nodded and they cuddled together on the bed. The room was in complete calm and they were just appreciating the view. Feeling their heartbeats synchronize, in rhythm... Until they fell asleep.

The rest of the men couldn't say the same. Maybe they were taking things too seriously. Maybe now they were confused.


End file.
